Moonlight To Dawn
by lindyrb
Summary: Moonlight MickBeth, PG13 some chapters may be R.  Established relationship, this is set about a year from now as Mick and Beth learn to love and live in a world that isn't quite ready for them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Moonlight To Dawn**_

Title: Moonlight To Dawn (1 of ?) Author: Lindyrb Rating: R (Just to be safe) Pairing: Mick/Beth Spoilers: None Disclaimer: CBS owns Moonlight. They've got all the neat stuff (like Alex's phone number...) Summary: This starts about a year after where we currently are in the series. Mick and Beth are together, but now they face the challenges of loving and living in a world that doesn't embrace them together. Please read and review - Feed the Muse!

_**Chapter 1: **__**Changes in Attitude**_

It's not as though it happened suddenly and without warning. In fact, of those who knew about it, the only two who seemed surprised were the two people involved. Their relationship had moved in starts and stops, propelled by a connection deep within their souls, but hampered by supposedly significant others and that pesky little vampire/human issue. No matter – eventually the love had been undeniable and no-longer-significant others simply fell by the wayside.

Things progressed quickly then, moving from the occasional "sleepover" to Mick's clothes being crammed into one end of his closet to make room for the boxes and armloads that moved in along with their owner. After all, his place was bigger, had better security and a certain special fridge in the kitchen.

Beth stretched and rolled over in bed, reaching to her right, finding the space empty. With a smile, she crawled out of bed and padded to the next room and peaked in, seeing the green "Engaged" light on the large unit in the middle of the room. Knowing he'd sense her presence moving around the condo, she continued down to the kitchen to make herself something for breakfast.

Going to the fridge, she pulled out the egg whites, some cheese, salsa and leftover turkey. She turned on the stove and dumped all the ingredients into the skillet, adding a handful of mushrooms as an afterthought. Popping a couple pieces of bread into the toaster, she smiled as she heard Mick pad into the room.

As he slipped his arms around her, she jumped. "Hey! You're still cold!"

"Sorry," he grinned unrepentantly. "We expecting company this morning or are you just hungry?"

Beth shrugged, "Just hungry. I guess I'm kinda nervous about today."

Mick nodded. They'd thought long and hard, and finally had decided to go for broke. Today, they were having Beth's only living relative, her mom, over for lunch. She lived in Portland these days and had only been told a couple of weeks ago that there was somebody very special in her daughter's life. Beth had told her his name was Michael, that he was in law enforcement, and that they'd moved in together. Other than that, she'd explain the next time her mother came to visit. Mom had promptly booked a flight and would get in just in time for lunch.

Mick and Beth knew the moment she walked in and saw Mick they'd have no choice but to tell her the truth. Marilyn Turner would definitely recognize the man who'd saved her daughter all those years ago. And he'd be there – looking exactly the same. They'd tried to think through how to handle every possible reaction and had finally admitted they'd just have to play it by ear.

Mick grabbed a glass from the cupboard and pulled open a false front to reveal a small stainless steel door. Opening it, he grabbed a pint of blood and closed up the hidden storage place.

"What time does she land at LAX?" asked Mick as he poured the fluid into the glass.

"I pick her up at 11:15, so we should be back here to our place by noon at the latest," she said, taking another bite of breakfast. "She's reserved a room at the Hilton down by the Beverly Center, but we're just going to come here first. You'll be here, right?"

"Of course, Hon….we'll do this together." Mick sipped his breakfast and shook his head. He'd had to tell Josef about their plan to tell Beth's mom about their world. Josef hadn't been thrilled. Actually, he'd been downright pissed. But eventually, he'd calmed down, figuring that if Mick could handle Lola, he could find a way to do damage control if necessary on a middle-aged woman.

Finished with breakfast, they tidied up the kitchen and got dressed for the day, stealing occasional kisses and touches. Before long, it was time for Beth to leave for the airport. With one last kiss and his murmured words of support, she headed out.

Beth stood at the entrance to the baggage claim area, waiting for her mother to appear. She took a deep breath and couldn't help wondering how things would turn out by the end of the day. She had no doubt that her relationship with Mick was for life…or longer. They'd talked about turning Beth, but hadn't come to a decision yet. Mick was adamantly against it, Beth wanted to leave their options open. That issue was still under discussion.

An attractive older blonde woman came down the escalator pulling her carry-on behind her.

"Mom!" Beth waved and moved through the crowd to hug her mother.

"Sweetheart! You look wonderful!" her mother said, giving her a hug. "Where's this mysterious Michael? Isn't he with you?"

Beth laughed, "Boy, you don't waste any time, do you, Mom? Mic...Michael's back at the condo fixing lunch for us."

"Well, all I brought was this carry-on. I figured if I need anything else, it'll give us a good excuse to go shopping."

Chatting about family, who was graduating, who had what malady this month, they climbed into the car and headed north on the I-405 exiting on Santa Monica Blvd. Soon they were passing the Beverly center where they turned into an underground garage that belonged to a beautifully restored art-deco style building. Taking the elevator to the top floor, Beth led her mother to the private entrance of the building's penthouse.

"Well, I'll certainly say this is the nicest place you've ever lived. Michael must be doing well to be able to afford a place like this. What did you say he does?" her mother asked.

Turning to her mother, Beth took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Mom, there's some things I need to tell you. Things that I couldn't explain over the phone."

Her mother looked worried. "He's not married, is he? Or into something illegal?"

"No, no….nothing like that," assured her daughter. "But Mom, when you meet him, please keep an open mind. We'll explain everything, I promise."

With that, she unlocked the door and led her mother into the foyer, parking her carry-on over to the side. Going to her mother, she took her hands and led her to the couch, sitting next to her.

"About a year ago, I was investigating a murder and ended up working with a private investigator who helped me solve the case." Beth caught her mother's eyes, explaining " I had this strange feeling that I knew him, but couldn't quite figure it out. Over the next couple months, we kept bumping into each other on various assignments. He obviously recognized me, but refused to tell me from where."

"It took him saving my life for me to finally make the connection. And when I did, it didn't make any sense. When he explained it to me, though, it was more fantastic and unbelievable than anything I'd ever dreamed of."

With that, she stood up, pulling her mother up and turning her around to see Mick standing behind them.

A gasp escaped the woman's lips and she grasped her daughter's hand. "But you're….this isn't possible. Beth? You know who he looks like? I mean…I could swear he's…."

"I am, Mrs. Turner," Mick said gently. "I know this is very confusing, but we can explain."

"Mom," Beth said, sitting her back on the couch, "you raised me to be open to new experiences. Please keep that same openness here, ok?"

Unable to tear her gaze from the man in front of her, she shook her head, "You're Mick St. John, aren't you? But it's been more than 20 years and you look exactly the same. I don't understand!" She turned to her daughter, "And you said his name was Michael, and that he was in law enforcement!"

"Actually, my name is Michael…..Mick is just my nickname," said Mick with a grin, moving to sit across from the two women. "And I'm a PI which is kinda like law enforcement."

"But that doesn't explain….how…I mean, you were nearly ten years older than I was when you saved Beth. Now, you look like you haven't aged a day. I mean, you're nearly 30 years older than Beth….or you were….," she said with a bewildered look at both of them.

Mick leaned forwards and earnestly looked in the older woman's eyes. "I know it confusing. But first, please understand one thing. I love Beth. More than I've ever loved anyone before. And Beth loves me. That's the one thing I want you to hold on to as we try to explain everything else."

Marilyn looked at her daughter and couldn't miss the loving look she was giving the man across from them. Looking back at Mick, she saw a matching look radiating from his face.

"All right," she nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Now explain."

Taking a deep breath, Mick started. "I was born Michael Patrick St. John here in Los Angeles on November 24th…in 1922." Not giving her a chance to interrupt, he continued, "I served in the Army during WWII as a military intelligence analyst over in Europe. When the war was over, I found a job as a junior investigator in a PI firm. Within a couple years, the old guy who had owned the firm decided to retire, leaving me with my own client list. Not long after that, I met a woman….she was beautiful, classy. Her name was Coraline and I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to have her interested in me. Within a couple months, we decided to get married….actually, she decided and I agreed. We got married down at the courthouse…she said she didn't like churches…and then we went to a nice hotel where I'd rented the honeymoon suite.

Everything seemed so perfect. But just as we started to get….close….she started talking about how she had this incredible gift to give me and how now we'd never be apart. How I'd belong to her and we'd have all of eternity to enjoy each other. I mean, I thought she was just talking. Then everything changed."

Beth could see his hands tremble as he took another deep breath. She wished she could go to him, but knew she had to stay next to her mother who was staring at Mick with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Beth caught her lover's eye and gave him a reassuring smile. Calmed by her contact, he told about that night.

"She had been kissing me…on the face, the shoulder, the neck….then suddenly I came face to face with hell. She grabbed me- she was so strong, I couldn't get away. And without warning, she suddenly bit me….hard….on the neck. The pain was incredible and I felt such a strange sensation. The last thing I remembered before passing out was seeing her….her eyes were yellow and her teeth…she wasn't human.

When I woke up later, I knew immediately something was wrong. There was no pain, but I just felt different. I noticed that my senses of scent and sound were more acute. And then I saw Coraline sitting in a chair next to the bed. 'What the hell did you do to me' I asked. That's when she told me what I had become. What she had made me – turned me into – against my will."

Mick looked Marilyn straight in the eye. "That was my dear wife's wedding gift to me...she turned me into a vampire, Marilyn."

"A VAMPIRE?," The woman burst into laughter. "Right….what kind of joke is this? I want to know the truth, NOW!"

"He's telling you the truth, Mom," stressed Beth. "I know it seems like a sci fi story or something, but it isn't." Seeing her mother's continued disbelief, she spoke to Mick while continuing to look at her mother. "Mick, you have to show her. Mom, please don't be afraid. Mick would never hurt either of us."

Holding Marilyn's gaze, Mick allowed the change to come over him. The familiar sensation of the lengthening of fangs, the rush of adrenaline and the glazing of his eyes took over his being.

Across from him, Beth felt her mother's body stiffen in shock, pulling back as far as she could, gasping at what she was seeing. Moving quickly, Beth put her arms around her mother, grounding her in reality.

"It's ok, Mom….just breath," she murmured.

Taking a deep breath, Mick restrained the animal within, returning to his human features. He made no movement towards the shocked woman, giving her time to assimilate what she had just witnessed.

"What the hell are you?" rasped the pale woman on the couch.

"Like I said, I'm a vampire, Marilyn. Yes, I exist. I'm real. But you have no reason to fear me. I'd never harm you, or Beth, or any innocent person."

"And when you rescued Beth…"

"I was already a vampire. And the woman who took her…..was Coraline. I thought I killed her when I rescued Beth. Unfortunately, she survived….she showed up a few months back, but hopefully she'll leave us alone now."

Beth and Mick watched her mother struggle to make sense of everything she'd seen and heard in the last five minutes. After several minutes of silence, she looked first at Mick then at her daughter.

"If what you're telling me is true, then you….what happens when the moon is full or if you go outdoors in the sun or if Beth wore a cross or…."

She was startled to hear both of them chuckle. "Well," explained Mick, "I got Beth a cross inlaid with coral and turquoise for her birthday. Well, it is set in white gold, not silver. I don't do well with silver. As for that moon stuff, it makes for great movie plots but it's just that…fiction."

"And sunshine in small doses isn't a problem for Mick. But he makes sure he has a good sunscreen on if he works a case during the summer," grinned Beth.

"But you drink blood? You bite people?" She snapped her head to look at her daughter, "Has he bitten you? Are you one too???"

"NO!" said Mick forcefully. "She's not a vampire. She's as human and beautiful and alive as the day she was born."

"No, Mom, I'm still just me. Yes, Mick drinks blood to survive, but he usually gets it from the blood bank."

"You didn't answer the question about whether or not you'd bitten my daughter," she said firmly to Mick.

Mick answered honestly, "Yes. I've bitten her."

"But it was an emergency, Mom, and it was only after I insisted," exclaimed Beth. "He was so sick and was going to just lay there and die and I refused to allow him to be so stupid. I knew he wouldn't hurt me or turn me."

Marilyn blinked, looking at first one then the other. "How about we go back out in the hall and you tell me he's married _and_ a member of the mob," she laughed weakly.

Beth laughed and hugged her mother. "I know it's a lot to take in, but it'll be ok. I really love Mick and we're very happy together."

Mick leaned forward and extended his hand to Beth's mother. Hesitantly, she reached out and took his outstretched fingers. With a reassuring smile, he stood up and pulled her to her feet.

"It'll be ok, Marilyn. I hope you'll be able to feel comfortable around me because I plan to be part of Beth's life from here on." Eager to lighten the mood and change the subject, Mick grinned, "Anybody hungry for lunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Moonlight To Dawn**_

Title: Moonlight To Dawn (2 of ?) Author: Lindyrb Rating: R (Just to be safe) Pairing: Mick/Beth Spoilers: None Disclaimer: CBS owns Moonlight. They've got all the neat stuff (like Alex's phone number...) Summary: This starts about a year after where we currently are in the series. Mick and Beth are together, but now they face the challenges of loving and living in a world that doesn't embrace them together. Please read and review - Feed the Muse!

_**Chapter 2: **__**Charging Ahead**_

The rest of the day went smoother than Mick and Beth had even hoped. Mick found it humorous that the older woman was just as naturally curious as her reporter daughter. Once she accepted the reality of the situation, Marilyn peppered them with questions. Patiently, he and Beth answered each query, and gave her a tour of the condo. She was fascinated with Mick's sleeping chamber and quietly observant when shown Mick's personal fridge and its contents.

Marilyn sat at the breakfast bar in the kitchen and watched as her daughter fixed dinner. She was still trying to recover from the shocking events of the day. For all her fears, though, she remembered how patient and gentle Mick St. John had been those many years ago. Now, she could see the love and affection Mick and Beth obviously had for each other. Whenever they passed near each other, they unconsciously reached out to touch and she smiled as she thought of the "stolen" kisses she had witnessed.

"So, Dear, what's on your schedule for tomorrow," she said, resting her elbows on the counter. "Do you have to work or can I steal you away to do a little shopping?"

"I took tomorrow off so we'd have some time together," answered Beth as she served up two plates of spaghetti and meatballs. Setting one plate in front of her mother, she plopped the other down in front of the next stool. Turning around, she pulled a small loaf of fragrant garlic bread out of the oven and broke it into pieces, placing some on each of their plates.

"Garlic bread? I take that's another tall tale" her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, Mick doesn't like the taste, but that's just his personal preference, not anything else," she mused. "So…shopping! Are we talking 'minor spending trip' here or a 'max out the card spending spree'?"

"Well, we can certainly spend a little….we just can't go crazy."

"Sure you can," came a voice from the edge of the kitchen.

Looking over, they saw Mick stroll in with his hands in his pockets and a grin plastered across his face. "Two gorgeous ladies like yourselves ought to be able to treat yourselves once in a while. Tomorrow's my treat. I've had 85 years to invest and I have one of the best investment counselors ever," he said, thinking of Josef's careful handling of his funds over the years.

"Oh, we couldn't," exclaimed Marilyn.

"Mick, do you have any idea how much Mom and I can spend in a day?" laughed Beth. "It's very generous of you, Sweetheart, but…"

"No buts," Mick said, dismissing their concerns. "It's been a long time since I had someone to spoil. I already got a duplicate card for you, Hon…just hadn't gotten around to giving it to you." Mick pulled out his wallet and handed her the card. " Spend whatever you want. Just don't ask me to go to all those stores with you."

Beth looked down at the card and gasped. "Mick! This is a black card! These things have no limits…I mean, they're for celebrities and…" She looked up at his smiling face. "Just how good of an investment counselor is Josef?"

"Very, _very_ good," Mick said, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

Beth picked her mother up the next morning and they spent a wonderful day together indulging themselves, eating lunch at The Ivy on Sunset and exercising Beth's new credit card at the various boutiques on Rodeo Drive and Melrose. After finishing the afternoon with manicures, they returned to the condo with their brightly colored bags, anxious to show Mick just how much damage the two women had inflicted on his credit account.

Sweeping into the living room, Beth dumped her load of bags on the coffee table, closely followed by her mother who sank into the couch, letting her things slip to the floor.

"I can't wait to show Mick that new Badgley Mishka I got. I mean, it was on sale, but I've never spent that much on one dress in my life! And I've always wanted a pair of Jimmy Choo's," Beth gushed. Looking around, Beth called out, "Mick? Are you here?" Getting no answer, she pulled out her phone and hit a button.

"Mick? Yeah, we just got back….sure, let me ask…Mom, Mick wants to know if we'd like to go out to dinner. We can wear our new things….go someplace really nice."

Her mother's eyes brightened immediately. "Why not? I'll certainly admit that Mick knows how to treat a lady!"

Grinning, Beth finished her short conversation with Mick. Hanging up, she pulled her mother up and, chatting as they went up the stairs, headed to the bedroom to get ready for their evening on the town.

Three hours later, Mick escorted the two stunning blondes into one of LA's most expensive restaurants. It gave him a surge of alpha male pride seeing every male in the room turn to admire both mother and daughter dressed in the latest designer fashions…and he wasn't unaware of the hungry gazes he was receiving from the women as well.

Dinner was an enjoyable experience, with Mick claiming he'd had a big lunch, content to sip a glass of red wine. Finally finished, the trio left the restaurant into the clear cool LA evening.

They turned off the main thoroughfare onto a side street towards the car. Suddenly out of shadowed alley a burly man emerged, blocking their way.

Waving a gun, the nervous man growled "Give me your on…..give me your money. Hurry up before I lose my temper."

Standing his ground, Mick gave the man a tight smile. "You don't want to do this. Believe me, you _really_ don't want to do this. Because if I lose _my_ temper, it's not pretty."

Beth quickly pulled her mother by the arm to a position off to the side of Mick. With a nod, she warned the intruder, "He's not kidding. You really don't want him to lose his temper."

While the gunman's attention was on Mick, Beth quietly murmured to her mother. "Don't be scared Mom. Mick won't let anything happen to us, but I have a feeling you're going to get a demonstration of what we talked about yesterday."

The gunman was obviously upset that his heist wasn't going the way he'd planned. "Yeah, right. Stop the talk and hand over the stuff. Do it now!"

"No," Mick replied calmly, looking the larger man in the eye. "I suggest you turn around and leave."

Angered, the thief suddenly reached out and grabbed Beth's arm, twisting it painfully.

Beth cried out in pain and Mick moved with preternatural speed, grasping the gunman's arm in one hand and outstretched weapon in the other. Simultaneously, they heard the report of a gun and the sickening snap of the thief's arm. With a howl of pain, the terrified man released Beth's arm.

Marilyn watched in horror as her charming escort of the evening erupted into a creature before her eyes. With a deep snarl, clawed fingers grasped the gunman around the neck and flung him like a toy more than 50 feet down the darkened alley next to them. She saw the extended fangs and clouded eyes as he turned to go finish off his unconscious prey.

"Mick," Beth called, picking herself up from the pavement, "Mick, stop. I'm ok." She approached him and touched his arm, turning him towards her. "Stop. This area's too public…you might be seen," she soothed.

Marilyn watched as the vampire turned away and took several deep breaths. When he turned back to them, Mick St. John stood before them clutching his side, looking human although still upset.

"Oh my God," gasped the older woman, forgetting her horror at all she had just witnessed, "You've been shot…we need to call for help…"

"It's ok, Mom," reassured her daughter. "Mick will be fine, won't you, sweetheart?"

Mick took his hand from his side and pulled up his dress shirt to show the rapidly closing wound. He smiled and shrugged. "Hurts like hell every time, but I heal quickly - one of the little benefits."

Marilyn blinked several times, looking from the now-closed wound up to Mick's face, to her daughter standing close by. Finally turning to the young woman at her side, she cleared her throat and slowly shook her head.

"Well, if I had any doubts about what you told me before, I guess they're gone now. It just all seems so…unreal."

"Yeah," Mick said with a smile, "that's what we keep trying for. As long as vampires are 'unreal'…well, it's just safer for us that way."

The trio quickly hurried to the car and left, worried that the shot might have attracted people with questions. They dropped the older woman at her hotel and finally got home, grateful to tumble into bed where they could simply hold each other and relax.

Beth snuggled into his side with a grin. "Well, nobody can say that Mick St. John is a boring date."

Mick snorted and dropped a kiss on her brow. "What can I say…I'm just a bundle of fun. The most amazing part is that your mom didn't run screaming down the street. Must be something in the genes that makes the women in your family special. I mean, I could see her strength all those years ago. Now," Mick teased rolling her onto her back, "I'm just glad her daughter is not only smart and open minded, she's also hot…and sexy…and did I mention hot?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Moonlight To Dawn**_

Title: Moonlight To Dawn (3 of ?) Author: Lindyrb Rating: R (Just to be safe) Pairing: Mick/Beth Spoilers: None Disclaimer: CBS owns Moonlight. They've got all the neat stuff (like Alex's phone number...) Summary: This starts about a year after where we currently are in the series. Mick and Beth are together, but now they face the challenges of loving and living in a world that doesn't embrace them together. Please read and review - Feed the Muse!

_**Chapter 3.**____**Chief Concerns**_

After her mother's visit, Beth and Mick fell into a loving, comfortable routine. They were openly a couple now, with Mick as her date for BuzzWire's corporate events and Beth going with him to Josef's house regularly.

Josef had begrudgingly accepted Mick's strange human relationship and had event started to consider Beth as part of their world. He had come to appreciate her open minded acceptance of what their lifestyle required and begrudgingly admitted that even revealing their secret to her mother hadn't had the dire consequences he'd predicted.

One afternoon, he and Mick relaxed in Josef's living room, sipping some fresh, chilled refreshment and catching up as Beth swam laps in the sunlit pool outside the window. Gradually the conversation changed from financial and business concerns to more social matters.

Casually, Josef asked, "So, what's your plan?"

"Plan?" Mick asked with a slight frown. "For what – the weekend?"

Josef set his drink down and calmly looked at Mick. "No, I'm talking a bit longer term than that. I'm talking about what you plan to do about you and Beth."

Mick sat up a bit and narrowed his eyes. "I thought you liked Beth – that you didn't have any problems with our relationship any more."

"I do like Beth," agreed Josef, "which is precisely why I'm asking. I mean, I generally only worry about the well-being of our little community, but since Beth has become a 'relatively' permanent member of us, I'll play the part of older alpha here and ask you – what are your intentions, Mick."

Stunned, Mick started at Josef. If Josef had asked him to fly to the moon he couldn't have been less prepared for the question. Gathering his wits about him, he leaned back and released the breath that had gotten caught in his throat.

"Shit, Josef, what happened to not interfering in each others' lives and all that crap."

Josef shrugged. "I'm only asking because the two of you seem perfectly content to play house and pretend you're a normal human couple. That's fine for now; she's 27, beautiful and content with focusing on her career and you."

"But what happens when she wants more?" Josef emphasized, his eyes holding Mick's forcefully. "When she wants a child?"

Mick swallowed and felt a sick sense of dread rise within him. It was a topic he'd known would come up sooner or later. And it was one he and Beth had avoided discussing.

"And what happens when she's not quite so young and hot? Are you still going to love her when she can pass for your grandmother?" he said bluntly.

Josef followed Mick's gaze to where Beth lay, sunning herself. "Or are you going to keep her as stunning as she is today?"

Mick's head snapped to look at Josef, feeling his anger threaten to explode. He calmed his thoughts and reminded himself that Josef was both his friend and as the senior vampire in the region was unofficially responsible for guiding their community. Put together, it meant Josef was probably the only one who had the guts to confront him.

Mick stood and walked silently to the bar and helped himself to a tumbler, pouring two fingers of scotch. He raised the glass to his lips, paused, then set it down and turned back to Josef.

"I don't know the answers to those questions yet, Josef. We're just trying to take it one step at a time and do what seems right for us. The subject of turning her or not….that's one we've talked about a little, but we're nowhere near a decision yet. I figure we've got some time before it's really an issue. As for the other…" Mick took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's something we haven't even talked about yet. But yeah, it's on the list for soon."

"Soon? Why's that?"

Mick looked quickly to where Beth lay in the sun then moved back to the couch and sat in his spot. "There's a number of things we need to decide, because….I intend to ask Beth to marry me…that is, if I can legally get married."

It was Josef's turn to be stunned into silence. "Married? Wow. That's….big. And pretty much unprecedented."

"Pretty much….so it's been done before? A vampire and human marriage?" Mick asked quickly.

"Most vampires that are married are either married prior to being turned or are paired with another vampire. And then there's the little fact that Coraline's still roaming around."

"But it's been done before?" Mick pressed.

Josef nodded slowly, beginning to understand just how serious his friend was. "There have been a few from time to time. I mean, you have 'updated' ID. There's nothing to prevent you from going down to the courthouse and getting hitched."

"But what if we want it more than just legal," Mick asked quietly.

"You mean, like sanctioned in a church?" Josef asked with surprise. "I didn't know you were still religious."

Mick shrugged. "I was raised in the church and Beth still goes from time to time. But I guess it's more a matter of the fact that both Beth and I know that, well, Coraline is still around. So even if I can fake the legal stuff, I'm still in a way married to that witch in the eyes of the church." Mick cracked a smile. "I'm not as worried about the legal. I think I could make a pretty good case for fraud – getting married without mentioning that she happened to be a vampire."

"Well," grinned Josef, "there is that. Let me make some calls. I know some…elders…who may have some guidance in the matter."

With that, the two of them turned to look through the tinted windows at the blonde outside, both preoccupied with questions from within.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Moonlight To Dawn**_

Title: Moonlight To Dawn (4 of ?) Author: Lindyrb Rating: R (Just to be safe) Pairing: Mick/Beth Spoilers: None Disclaimer: CBS owns Moonlight. They've got all the neat stuff (like Alex's phone number...) Summary: This starts about a year after where we currently are in the series. Mick and Beth are together, but now they face the challenges of loving and living in a world that doesn't embrace them together. Please read and review - Feed the Muse!

_**4. **__**Choices**_

Beth leaned back in her chair and sighed. For the last several days Mick had seemed preoccupied, even troubled. But whenever she tried to draw him out, he just kissed her and changed the subject. By lunchtime on Friday though, Beth had decided that she was going to confront Mick that evening. Was it a problem with them? With him? A case?

When she got home, though, Mick was waiting at the door.

"Hey," she said questioningly.

"Hey," Mick said with a sexy smile. "I hope you weren't planning on working this weekend, because you won't be here."

"Oh?"

"Go pack a bag." With a wink, he added "I've got a surprise planned for us."

Glad that all trace of his previous funk was gone, she quickly tossed a few outfits and toiletries in a bag and within the hour they were in a private jet flying north out of Van Nuys Airport with the endless Pacific stretching to their left.

The sun was just hovering above the waves when they touched down at the small Monterey airport where a late model Mercedes awaited them.

"Another Mercedes?" Beth teased.

Mick grinned. "Nothing but the best…no matter what year it is."

Within minutes they pulled up to a magnificent pink stucco estate house where they were greeted by a friendly innkeeper who escorted them upstairs to their room. Walking into the room, Beth gasped at the large Victorian suite with expansive windows that looked out over the bay in three directions.

Spinning around, she threw her arms around her lover, giving him a quick heartfelt hug. "My God, Mick, this place is incredible!" Looking around the richly appointed room, Beth admired the deep patina of the antique furnishings and the original pattern wallpapers. Mick certainly did know how to treat a lady.

Mick was enjoying watching Beth's excitement at the surprise. Giving a tip to the bellhop who had dropped off their bags, he closed the door and walked over to where Beth was standing at the window, gazing at the muted colors reflected from the sky across the ocean.

Sliding his arms around her, Mick nuzzled the side of her neck, giving her a gentle kiss beneath her ear.

"Mmmm," giggled Beth, "Hungry?"

Mick rolled his eyes and turned her around. "Brat! Don't you know it's not nice to tease a hungry vampire?"

"Speaking of which," Beth asked…

"I brought a cooler," Mick said, nodding at a small blue case among the luggage.

At Mick's urging, Beth grabbed a sweater and her toiletries bag and went into the bathroom to freshen up and change. By the time she emerged, a dinner of grilled salmon and asparagus had been delivered for her at Mick's request, and they relaxed and chatted as she savored the meal.

"That was delicious," Beth sighed as she dropped her napkin on the tray and stretched.

Mick grinned as he appreciated the view in front of him. "I'll take your word for it. Ready to go?"

"Go? Where?"

Pulling her to her feet, he shrugged. "For a walk. It's a clear, warm night and there's a private beach right outside our door. And," he smiled, "it's the only kind of stroll on the beach I do."

With a laugh, Beth took his hand and they headed downstairs. As they passed the front desk, the innkeeper smiled at the happy couple.

"Too bad you arrived so late. It was a beautiful day outside – sunny and warm."

Beth glanced at Mick and saw a smile lift one corner of his mouth. "We don't mind. We actually prefer the moonlight."

They left their shoes on the rocks below the inn and walked along the wet sand hand in hand. The night was silent except for the rhythmic crash of the waves rushing at them. After walking for several minutes, Beth stopped and pulled on Mick's hand, turning him to face her.

"Mick, I love the inn, the walk on the beach…..all the attention today. But for the last week you've hardly said two words to me unless I asked a question. Talk to me. What's going on?"

Mick looked at her for a moment then sighed, weighing his response. Taking her hand, he led her several steps up the beach to a group of boulders. He sat against a rock and pulled her down next to him and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her against him.

"I'm sorry I've been so preoccupied this last week." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and gave her a little hug. "I've been doing a lot of thinking…about some things Josef mentioned last weekend."

Beth's head snapped up and she started to ask about Josef, but Mick placed a finger gently against her lips. "Don't worry, it wasn't anything negative. In fact," Mick chuckled, "he actually asked me what my intentions were toward you."

"You're kidding!"

"No, honest! He considers you part of our community now and as the elder in the area, he feels a certain responsibility for you," Mick explained with a grin. "In fact, he's gotten the word out that you're off limits to all vamps. He officially made a declaration of _Fides __Publica__- _that you're under his protection and have safe conduct. And as far as I know, this is the first time he's ever done that."

"Wow," Beth said, eyebrows raised. "I hope I'm not completely off limits to _all_ vamps, though."

Mick grinned. "Well, not all vamps."

Beth refocused the conversation. "That still doesn't explain why you were so…distracted this last week."

Mick thought for a moment then turned her to face him. "In the years since I was turned, I'd pretty much given up on any kind of romantic relationship. The female vampires I met were conniving, vindictive bitches that I had no interest in. And I avoided human women because of all the issues…you know what I mean."

Beth nodded, encouraging him to continue.

"Then I started working with you," he said holding her gaze, "and suddenly all my rules…everything I thought I had put aside…" He stopped, trying to put into words the upheaval he'd felt within himself. "Suddenly you were there. I had almost forgotten how it felt to care about somebody and I had no idea how to stop it." Mick looked at Beth with a face that reflected the turmoil he had experienced. "I tried to ignore it, tried to push you away. I was scare that I'd hurt you somehow."

"But…"

"But then I fell in love with you. Completely and totally. Not the mindless insanity I felt with Coraline – this time is was a deeper, more honest passion. And that's what I've been thinking about." Mick took her hands and gave her a small smile.

Beth reached up and stroked his cheek, humbled to have this incredible man in love with her. She waited for him to continue, realizing that rather than ignoring her the previous week he'd actually had her on his mind.

"I love you, Beth, and I know you love me. And as far as I'm concerned, this is it for me." He paused and took a breath, ready to broach the subject of his concern. "What I need to know is where we go from here."

With a smile, Beth leaned into him and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Mick. This is what I want. For the rest of my life…and possibly beyond."

Mick took both of her hands and faced her. "That's what we need to discuss. Right now, we're happy just being the two of us. But time's not going to stand still…certainly not for you. And there are things you'd give up if you're with me." Mick gazed at the beach and ocean before them. "As pleasant as a moonlight stroll on the beach is, I'll never be able to go during the day. Never be able to go out to eat or do business dinners with you."

"I don't care about those things," Beth said, shaking her head at him. "We've been living together for more than six months and I like our life. I don't need more than you can give, Mick."

"Are you sure about that, Beth?" he asked quietly. "You know, there's one subject we've never really discussed."

"Which is…?"

Mick held her hands firmly, forcing her to look at him. "Children. A family. It's the one thing I'll never be able to give you. Can you live with never having a child?"

Beth took a moment to gather her thoughts. "It's not as though I haven't thought about that."

"You have?"

She touched his face, trying to soothe the worry she saw in his eyes and heard in his voice. "Yeah, I have. I know that one part of being 'undead' is being unable to have children. I've already thought it through – if we're meant to have children, we'll find a way. We could adopt. And if we don't then I'm ok with that, too. As long as I have you, that's what matters most to me."

With a deep sob, Mick drew her tightly into his arms. "You have me, Beth. You have me."

For some time, they sat quietly in each other's arms, knowing that the bond between them was now permanent and unbreakable. Finally, Mick pulled back and took Beth's face in his hands.

"Beth, I never thought I'd love someone so deeply and trust them so completely. But you've filled every empty place in my heart. You've given me back my humanity. And I can't imagine an existence without you. Marry me, Beth. "

Beth sat, stunned into silence. Whatever Beth had expected to hear from him, a proposal hadn't even occurred to her. Looking across to where Mick sat, she was surprised to see apprehension in his eyes. He actually thought she might reject him. Finally remembering to breath, Beth felt a slow grin coming from inside her and spreading across her face.

"Yes…..YES!" With a laugh, she lunged across the space into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Moonlight To Dawn**_

Title: Moonlight To Dawn (5 of ?) Author: Lindyrb Rating: R (Just to be safe) Pairing: Mick/Beth Spoilers: None Disclaimer: CBS owns Moonlight. They've got all the neat stuff (like Alex's phone number...) Summary: This starts about a year after where we currently are in the series. Mick and Beth are together, but now they face the challenges of loving and living in a world that doesn't embrace them together. Please read and review - Feed the Muse!

_**5. **__**Chances**_

Sunday afternoon was warm but cloudy – Mick's favorite type of day. With Beth at his side, he steered his classic Benz through the streets of Beverly Hills towards the gated enclave of his best friend. It had been decades since Mick had felt this kind of peace. Since he'd actually looked forward to the future.

Beth had agreed to marry him.

He kept repeating that miracle to himself. They'd called and told her mother who had been thrilled. She'd had a few obvious questions, but once assured that they would be as legally married as any other couple, she'd gone into planning mode. Within fifteen minutes, Beth and her mother had gotten him to agree on the date, place, colors and number of guests.

_Wonder if this is how it feels to be hit by a tornado._Beth's mom certainly was a force of nature.

Josef turned as he heard Mick's voice in the foyer. His eyebrows rose when he saw Mick and Beth walk in – well, there was just _something_ about them that screamed _change_. Maybe it was the fact that Mick was smiling like the village idiot.

"Well, to what do I owe the honor?" Josef said, leaning back in his chair.

Mick and Beth grinned widely at each other, then Mick turned to his old friend.

"We're getting married."

Despite his continued misgivings about the vamp-human thing, Josef couldn't miss the obvious joy and excitement in his old friend's voice. "Then I guess congratulations are in order. I assume the two of you have discussed the…challenges this brings up," he said, alluding to the conversation he had had with Mick the week before.

"Yes," Mick smiled, knowing what he was asking. "We've talked thru everything."

Beth smiled at Josef. "Mick told me about your concerns and I really appreciate it, Josef. I've thought about all the issues more times than I can count, and I keep coming back to one fact. I love Mick. And if that means making some sacrifices in life to be with him, then that's ok."

Josef studied the couple in front of him. Standing, he walked over to them and extended his hand to Mick. "Then I wish you both all the best."

Mick grasped his hand, wordlessly thanking Josef for his acceptance. Beth moved forward and surprised him by hugging him and placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Josef. That means a lot to both of us."

The three sat down and chatted a bit. Finally, Josef looked over at Mick. "I contacted those elders I mentioned, if you're still interested."

"Elders?" Beth asked.

Mick nodded. "What did they say?"

"There is a way to get the whole 'blessed by the church' thing, but it's not easy."

Beth turned to Mick. "A church blessing? Mick?"

Mick began to explain. "I asked Josef to contact some of the elder vampires – most of which are over in Europe- to find out what would have to be done to actually get our marriage fully sanctioned by the church. Just having a civil service isn't a problem, it would be legal and all, but I figured you and your mom would want it in the church. Before, Coraline and I…we weren't married in the church, but…" He looked at Josef for help.

"The church hierarchy knows about us," explained Josef. "Not much at the local level, of course, but in Rome there are a few top cardinals who are aware of our existence."

Beth looked between the two men in amazement. "The Catholic church knows vampires exist?"

"And more specifically, they keep a fairly updated record of all of us." Josef continued. "So if Mick applies for marriage within the church, there will be some questions asked. They've gotten past the 'burn them at the stake' attitude, thank God. (That really was a pain in the ass back in the 17th century.) But they still keep an eye on us."

"So….we have to get some special dispensation?"

Josef shrugged. "Basically."

"You said it wouldn't be easy," Mick interjected. "What would we have to do?"

Josef smiled and settled back into his chair. "How do you feel about a trip to Rome?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Moonlight To Dawn**_

Title: Moonlight To Dawn (6 of ?) Author: Lindyrb Rating: R (Just to be safe) Pairing: Mick/Beth Spoilers: None Disclaimer: CBS owns Moonlight. They've got all the neat stuff (like Alex's phone number...) Summary: This starts about a year after where we currently are in the series. Mick and Beth are together, but now they face the challenges of loving and living in a world that doesn't embrace them together. Please read and review - Feed the Muse!

_**6. **__**Churches and Cardinals**_

The sun was just dipping behind the hills when their plane landed at Fiumicino Airport. Fifteen hours after leaving Los Angeles, the travelers were glad to step into the warm Italian air. Mick, Beth, Josef and Beth's mother, Marilyn Turner piled their luggage into the waiting limo which ferried them directly to their hotel near Vatican City.

Tomorrow, Mick would formally present his petition to members of a secret society within the Vatican walls. With him would be Beth, to verify her knowledge of his condition; Josef to acknowledge Beth's acceptance within their community; and Beth's mother, a lifelong christened Catholic to confirm her acceptance of their marriage as legitimate.

Much to Mick and Beth's amusement, Marilyn and Josef had gotten along wonderfully. Marilyn had looked Josef in the eye and told him that he seemed like a very nice young man but that she wouldn't put up with him treating her like a walking entrée. Josef, in return, had been delighted with both her blunt honesty as well as the fact that she held a degree in European History and that she encouraged him to tell his version of events. Or as he put it "what those idiot historians got wrong".

Their limo pulled up in front of the Piazza Della Minerva where a small army of bellhops gathered their bags and ushered them into the opulent lobby. Josef strode up to the desk and asked for Messr. Trivotte. A well-dressed man soon came to the desk and greeted Josef warmly.

"Ah, Josef! It is so good to see you again. I heard from our 'friends' that you were coming to visit with guests. I've set aside the DeGaulle Suite for your use." Turning to the others, he shook hands with Mick. "You must be Messr. St John. And these," he smiled to the two women, "are the lovely Ms Turner and her mother. Welcome to Rome."

With a quick flurry of orders, he sent the bellboys up to their suite with the luggage and escorted the guests to a private elevator behind the restaurant. "This elevator will take you directly to your suite in the north wing. "

When the elevator stopped, he led them thru their private lobby and into the most beautiful suite Beth had ever seen. Furnished with what were, no doubt, antique furnishings, the apartment consisted of three bedrooms (each with a private bath), a living room, kitchen and dining room. The floor to ceiling windows of the main room looked across the roofs of Rome with the Vatican visible just a kilometer away.

The bellboys quickly deposited the luggage in each room and left as Messr. Trivotte gave them a quick tour of the suite. As they entered the kitchen, he turned to Josef and Mick and placed his hand on a corner cabinet. "In here you gentlemen will find a private refrigerator with appropriate nourishment for you both. If you require more…active...refreshments, please let me know and it will be provided for you. In addition, there are sleep coolers behind each bedroom dresser for your use."

Saying his goodbyes, the older gentleman left. Looking around the room, the other three looked to Josef for an explanation.

Josef shrugged. "Vamp friendly hotel. Trivotte is the tenth generation of his family to own the place and has provided a waystation of sorts for vampires since then."

Beth raised an eyebrow and dryly commented. "I guess I missed the chapter in the tour book listing 'vamp friendly facilities'.

The amber light of morning was just beginning to filter into their room when Mick slipped back into bed next to Beth. He'd held her last night until she'd drifted off, then had retired to the cooler in their room. He could have skipped a night, but he wanted to be as fresh and alert as possible for the day to come. As he pulled Beth to him, she squirmed and muttered. "Your feet are cold."

"Occupational hazard," Mick chuckled as he kissed her on the shoulder.

"Time to get up?"

"Just about," Mick answered.

Beth stretched and turned in his arms, snuggling into his chest. "I know I should be nervous, but I just can't believe that the church would rather we continue to live in sin than get married."

Mick smiled wryly. "I guess the question is which is the bigger sin – us living together or just me in general."

"Stop that," Beth admonished, gently slapping his arm. "But I wish we knew more about this meeting. Who are we meeting with? How much about us do they know? What policies are there regarding vampires? How do they manage to keep track of all the vampires? When did.."

Mick burst into laughter and rolled her over, pinning her to the bed. "Geez…talk about being in bed with the press!"

Beth grinned. "OK, I'll behave myself."

Mick's eyes smoldered as he lowered his lips towards hers. "Oh, I don't think you need to go that far…"

It would be another hour before they were ready to join the others.

Their small party was escorted thru the wide stone corridors of the Vatican enclave by a black cossacked young priest. Thick carpets silenced their footfalls as they passed the countless tapastries, oil paintings and statuary that adorned their way. Finally, their young guide stopped at the foot of a narrow staircase, nearly hidden behind a large statue.

"This is as far as I am allowed to take you," he explained. "There will be someone at the top of the stairs who will take you the rest of the way."

Mick and Beth looked at the others and nodded. Taking Beth's hand, Mick led the four petitioners up the steps. The staircase rose steeply, devoid of the carpets and adornments seen before. They continued upward nearly half a dozen flights until they found themselves in a small antechamber. A brown robed monk rose as they approached and nodded to them.

"I'll inform His grace of your arrival," he stated succinctly, then slipped through an arched doorway at the end of the room.

Marilyn sank into a nearby chair while Josef wandered to a window to gaze at the expansive view. Mick took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Beth and breath in the comfort of her presence.

Beth smiled up at him. "Scared?"

"A little nervous, I guess," admitted Mick. With a gentle kiss, he smiled at her. "Ready ?"

"Always," she answered, laying her hand over his heart.

Josef cleared his throat, causing the others to turn and see that they were being observed. Standing at the arch was an older gentleman in the scarlet vestments denoting a cardinal of the church. His gentle smile quickly softened their discomfort as they rose and turned to greet him.

"I'm Cardinal Vincenzo Rossi," he said in introduction as he beckoned them into his office.

Mick and Beth moved forward and knelt in respect to kiss his ring. As Mick moved to take his hand, his eyes suddenly snapped up in surprise.

"You're a…"

"Vampire. Yes, my son. Who better to head the Vatican's special project and to hear your petition?"

Beth was so startled she nearly fell over. "A vampire Cardinal? They allow that?"

The older man chuckled. "Well, I'm somewhat of a fixture here. I come with the place, rather like the artwork and the china." He looked at the four visitors and gestured to his quarters. "I helped build all this. I was just a young priest under Pope Nicolas III when we began the Palace. As time passed, I was witness to the building of the city and each new Pope has allowed me to stay as a 'liaison' of sorts to our people."

"My God," Marilyn murmured in amazement. "Pope Nicolas III was back in the late 14th century! That would make you…well," she took a breath, "_quite_ a bit older than Josef."

"Considerably," smiled the priest.

Cardinal Rossi motioned for them to sit as he took his place behind a beautifully carved mahogany desk. Flipping open a file in front of him, he glanced at the official Petition and the background reports he had already reviewed then leaned back I his chair.

"So, Mr. St. John. Your petition is most unusual. 'Michael Patrick St. John, vampire, petitions to marry Elizabeth Sara Turner, human.' Is this correct?

Mick licked his lips and glanced quickly to where Beth sat in the chair next to him. "Yes, your Grace. I respectfully request that I be allowed to marry my fiancée and that our marriage be consecrated by the church."

The Cardinal proceeded to ask Mick a number of questions about their relationship and commitment with Mick relating much of the story since that day at the fountain.

Finally, the priest turned to Beth. "My dear, you are aware of the issues we are discussing."

"Yes, your Grace."

"And yet you love this man and wish to marry him?"

"Very much, your Grace."

The Cardinal folded his hands on his lap. "You accept that he is of the Undead and that marriage to him will be not just until death do you part but for all eternity?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"And that he will never age."

Yes, your Grace."

Looking from one to the other, the Cardinal addressed both Mick and Beth. "And on this matter – Elizabeth, will you continue to age and die in accordance with God's natural way or do you plan to be turned – to become a vampire?"

A small gasp escaped from her mother at Beth looked at Mick. His gaze showed his loved but also his indecision on the subject.

"We haven't made a decision on that subject yet," Beth replied. "We feel we have several years before we need to make that decision."

The Cardinal turned to look at the older woman. "Mrs. Turner, you have shown yourself to be very openminded in your acceptance of your daughter's choice of partner. Yet I sense this matter is a concern."

Marilyn took a deep breath and nodded once. "Mick has proven himself to be loving, ethical, dependable and moral. I know without a doubt that he and my daughter love each other deeply. But I also know that if and when my daughter is turned…she will, in fact, die. And I think that is a frightening thing to any parent."

The older man nodded. "I understand completely. But if they take this step, will you be able to still accept them? Would you still be able to embrace your daughter?"

"Of course," she answered immediately. "I would still love them both – no matter what."

"And you, Mr. Konstantin," he said, addressing the last member of the group. "what impact would this marriage, vampire to human, have within your community?"

"Mick St. John has been a respected member of our community for more than 50 years. He's also my closest friend. At first I was somewhat concerned about his relationship with a human." He heard a snort come from Mick and saw Beth roll her eyes.

"OK…More than a little concerned. But Beth Turner has shown herself to be trustworthy and discrete. I have absolutely no doubt about her commitment to Mick, and she has become an accepted fixture in our society. Once married to Mick, I'm confident she will be fully accepted and protected by our members."

The red robed man sat forward, leaning on the desk. "I am, therefore, petitioned by you, Michael Patrick St. John for dispensation to marry Elizabeth Sara Turner in a union acknowledged and consecrated by the Holy Church. You, Elizabeth, acknowledge that Michael is a vampire. That as one of the Undead, he will not age, that he must consume human blood for sustenance and that, barring an infrequent miracle, you will not be able to bear his children…"

"WAIT!" Mick interrupted, leaning forward in his chair. "An _infrequent__ miracle_??"

"You mean there's a chance?" gasped Beth.

"I thought that couldn't happen" interjected a stunned Josef.

Rossi raised his hands to stop their questions. "It has rarely happened. Barely worth mentioning."

"But it _has_ happened? " Beth pressed.

"How many times is 'rarely'?" asked Mick.

"I've never even hear about a single one," said Josef shaking his head.

The priest saw their hopeful faces and shook his head. "Please don't expect such a miracle. Less than a dozen children have been born to vampires in recorded history."

"We won't hold our breaths," Beth smiled, "but it's nice to know the possibility exists, however remote."

"It's certainly worth lighting a few candles for," smiled her mother.

The priest smiled. "It certainly won't hurt." Returning to his summary, he continued. "So, both parties do hereby petition and show that both the human family and the vampire community support said petition."

"That being said," he continued, suddenly far more seriously and turning to another sheet in the file folder, "I do have one Request To Deny filed against your petition."

"A Request To Deny?" asked Mick In confusion. "From who?"

"From me," came a voice from behind them.

Mick and Beth froze, recognizing the voice. Both turned slowly, and Mick stood to face their adversary.

"Coraline."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Moonlight To Dawn**_

Title: Moonlight To Dawn (7 of ?) Author: Lindyrb Rating: R (Just to be safe) Pairing: Mick/Beth Spoilers: None Disclaimer: CBS owns Moonlight. They've got all the neat stuff (like Alex's phone number...) Summary: This starts about a year after where we currently are in the series. Mick and Beth are together, but now they face the challenges of loving and living in a world that doesn't embrace them together. Please read and review - Feed the Muse!

_**7: Challenges**_

Coraline walked casually into the room, eyes focused on only one person. "Hello, Mick."

She was greeted by cold, angry stares from the couple in front of her. Ignoring the others in the room, she walked up to Mick and, smiling, placed a kiss on his cheek. "You're looking good."

Mick roughly pushed her away. "What are you doing here, Coraline?" Mick and Beth each took a step towards each other, presenting a united front against the intruder. "What game are you playing this time?"

"Game?" Coraline asked innocently. "It's no game, Mick. I'm just here to keep you from making a mistake."

"Mistake?" Mick answered pointedly. "_**This**_ marriage won't be a mistake."

The Cardinal spoke firmly. "Please – everyone take a seat."

Everyone settled back into their chairs, Coraline pulling a chair up on Mick's right while Beth sat to his left. The air in the room fairly crackled with tension and the cleric wondered briefly when the last time was he'd felt so challenged and energized. Despite the serious nature of the matter at hand, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the handsome vampire in front of him. That old saying about 'damned if you do, damned if you don't' seemed rather appropriate given the situation.

Cardinal Rossi glanced at the papers in front of him and cleared his throat. "Mr. St John, according to the documents submitted to me by the complainant," he said, acknowledging Coraline, "you have been legally married to her since 1952."

"Your Grace," Mick said shaking his head, "it's not quite that simple. Yes, I married this woman in 1952, but I'd argue that the marriage wasn't even legal."

"What do mean, 'wasn't legal'," argued Coraline, turning to Mick. "We were married by a judge. I still have our marriage certificate."

"Explain," nodded the Cardinal, motioning for Mick to continue.

Mick shifted in his seat and leaned towards the older man. "First of all, there's the fact that the bride failed to mention that she was a vampire. I think that alone qualifies as fraud. Then there's the issue that she married me with the intent of turning me into a vampire…that is, she planned to end my life that night which could be considered premeditated murder. At the very least it's marriage under false pretenses. And finally, our marriage was not conducted by a clergyman nor registered with the Church. It was strictly a civil marriage. So how can she now try to enforce a marriage through your office that was never legal or recorded within the Catholic church?"

Coraline surged to her feet. "Your Grace, whether or not we were married by a priest isn't an issue. The fact is that we were legally married by a judge in Los Angeles, California. You have a copy of the marriage license. It's legal and the marriage has never been terminated." With a false innocence and a sly glance at Beth, she added, "The marriage was consummated, Your Grace. _Definitely_ consummated."

Beth leapt up and growled. "You bitch! You no more understand what makes a true marriage than any other well-used street tramp."

Coraline hissed back at her, "It'll take more than just you batting your innocent little eyes to hold Mick for very long. He and I have history you'll never understand. And I've developed certain….techniques that can make a man scream. That have made _Mick_ scream," She added smugly.

"And yet it wasn't enough to hold him, was it," taunted Beth. "Not then, and not now. Because you never developed the things Mick values most. Honesty and Trust. An honest relationship based on trust will bind two people together far more than sex, more than even being a sire. And Mick's trust is something you'll never have."

When the two women had faced off, Josef had moved closer, ready to intervene if necessary. He glanced at the Cardinal who actually seemed to be enjoying the ruckus. _Probably the most excitement he's seen around here in years. And he is a man. Yeah…put these two in mud (or __jello__), and I'd pay to see that!_

Mick, meantime, had risen from his seat and was standing between the two angry women uncertain as to how to best handle the situation. In some part of him (somewhere back by where his libido was kept) his ego was enjoying this. More dominant, though, was his concern that the situation was quickly spiraling out of control. He moved to keep the two women separated as they moved another step towards each other.

"The fact is," Coraline stated, as if talking to a wayward child, "that Mick likes some excitement in both his life and his women. Sooner or later he'll tire of you. And I'll still be around, as young and firm and beautiful as I am now."

"I think you greatly underestimate Mick," smiled Beth. "You may have been able to entertain him in the past, but you've never really gotten to know Michael, the man. You may know his favorite song, but did you know that his father taught him to play the guitar? Or who his favorite teacher in high school was? What prayer he had tucked inside his helmet during the war?" She quietly took Mick's hand and looked lovingly at him while still addressing Coraline. "Have you ever held him while he grieved over the family and friends he's lost?"

"How touching," mocked Coraline. "But I am his sire. He belongs to me in a way he never can to you. And there's nothing you can do to change that."

Beth moved until she and Coraline were nearly nose to nose. In a no-nonsense tone, she warned the other woman, "I staked you once. Don't think I won't do it again."

Coraline, pushed to the breaking point, lunged for Beth's neck, her fangs suddenly descending.

"NO!" cried Mick, flinging Coraline across the room as he wrapped his other arm around Beth, pulling her to safety against his side.

"ENOUGH!" reverberated a deep, sonorous voice, shaking the very floor they stood on. Shocked, everyone stopped and stared at the ancient cleric. With a sigh, he settled back into his leather chair and studied the group in front of him. With a lighter tone, he addressed the five suddenly quiet individuals. "Let's try to keep things civil, shall we? As much as I appreciate a good cat fight," he said with a glimmer in his eye as he glanced at Josef, "I'm afraid this isn't getting anything resolved."

He motioned for them to take their previous seats. "I can see that suggesting you try to talk things out would be useless." He leaned forward and picked up a fountain pen from its place on his desk and with one last glance at the papers in front of him, affixed his signature on three separate sheets then put the pen down carefully.

"After reading the background materials, reviewing the Petitions and speaking with all those involved in this matter, I have made my decision. There are three distinct types of law involved here. One is the ancient law of the vampire which states that the tie between sire and sired will not be interfered with and that vampires will keep themselves separate and secreted from human society for the good of all. The second type is the legal law set down by the courts of each land. In America, marriages are legal and binding unless voided by death, divorce…or fraud. Finally, the third type of law is that which I represent in this situation. The canon set down by the Holy Roman Catholic Church which holds that a marriage blessed within the sanctity of the church is binding until death or beyond. Those marriages entered into without the blessing of a priest may be legal, but are not viewed as sanctified within the prevue of this office.

The legality of the 1952 marriage of the Petitioner to the vampire known as Coraline has been brought into doubt. The petitioner has stated that the marriage was entered into without full disclosure of the critical issues involved." He looked at Coraline with darkened eyes. "All three types of law demand that both parties be fully aware of any factors which might affect the decision to marry. I think we can all agree that the bride's failure to disclose her vampirism would fall within that category. As a result, the Petitioner was turned against his will.

The Complainant's Petition To Deny is based on her allegation that the 1952 marriage remains legal and binding. However, since fraud seems to have been involved in that situation and since the marriage was not recognized by the church, the Petition To Deny is therefore voided. "

Sensing that nothing she could say would alter the old vampire's decision, Coraline rose defiantly and faced the Cardinal. "Well, I can see this was a waste of my time." Turning to Mick, she bent over grazing her lips against his cheek and smiled. "It really doesn't matter what anyone else says. We will always belong together, Mick. No piece of paper or minor little dalliances will ever change that." She turned to leave. "See ya around, Mick. I'll never be too far away." With one last cold smile, she walked out of the room.

Mick turned to Beth and Josef who was seated behind her and shook his head grimly. "Well, I can bet that won't be the last we hear from her."

Josef smiled at his friend. "I think that's a given." Still looking at Mick, he nodded quietly in Beth's direction. "We'll have to review our security measures."

The Cardinal cleared his throat, indicating that he was not yet done. "As for the Petitioner's Request, I was initially leery of such an unusual entreaty. However, after speaking with both of you, I can plainly see the love you have for each other, and I believe you are entering into this marriage with a full understanding of the challenges you face. Therefore, the Petitioner's Request For Dispensation is hereby granted."

With a cry of relief, Beth turned to Mick who stood up and drew her into his arms and kissed her gently on top of her head.

"Thank God," he murmured. Turning to the Cardinal, he held out his hand. "Thank you, Your Grace."

The Cardinal shook his hand, then that of Josef and each of the women. Finally, he turned to the happy couple and smiled at their exuberance. "My children, I would be honored if you would allow me to bless your decision."

Mick and Beth held hands and knelt in front of the Cardinal. With Marilyn and Josef looking on, the cleric said a prayer in support of their relationship and asked for God's blessing on their upcoming marriage and that they be able to live a life together 'without fear of retribution or persecution'.

Giving their thanks again to the Cardinal, Mick took one of the signed copies of his approved Petition and the group joyfully headed back to the hotel where they ordered champaigne to celebrate. The next day they packed and headed back to Los Angeles. While Beth and her mother continued to plan the upcoming wedding, Mick and Josef were already busy determining what upgrades and changes to make to various security systems.

Life was good.


	8. Chapter 8

Moonlight To Dawn (Epilogue)

As I developed the outline of where I wanted my story to go, I realized that if I kept this as one story it would be veeerrrryyyy long! So, I'm going to start the next part of the story under a different name.Please check out "Blood Feud". I'll be posting the first chapter later tonight.Thanks for all your wonderful feedback! I listened, and 1)there will be more Josef, 2)it'll be more of an investigation than just fluff and 3)Mick will be shirtless at least once!!!!:)


End file.
